Bioshock: Legacy
by noob622
Summary: In 2001, Dr. Antonio Freeman, with technology researched by his company TriTech, transports the island-city Triancia back 100 years in time. His dream is to be free of the hardships of modern innovation and grow and revolutionize at a literally unlimited rate. Little did he know that his dream would almost be destroyed, along with the city it helped create. More info inside.
1. Prequel-Chapter 1

Bioshock: Legacy

Written by noob622

Thank you to everyone who supported this project.

If you would like to know the whole plot and characters from beginning to end, message me (spoilers if you do).

Prologue

Antonio Freeman had a dream. A dream that one day he would change the world. A dream that one day he would reach for the stars, grab one, and pull it back down to earth. And despite the overwhelming events that occurred around him, he never forgot for a second his dream. In 1989, he took a step toward reaching his dream by founding TriTech, a company whose ultimate goal was to reach the stars. But he needed time to stretch his arms. So he created a complicated façade, quenching his thirst for knowledge all while inching ever closer to his dream. Surprisingly, TriTech's façade evolved past that. The military liked their breakthrough patents in security and robotics so much they made a ten year licensing deal, just 8 months after TriTech's founding. Good, Antonio thought at the time. He knew he would need two things to make history: an accomplice, money, and time. The money from the military licensing and ten years was plenty enough. But an accomplice. Who should it be? Of course Antonio chose his top scientist, Nolan Grey. Not only was Nolan TriTech's most reputable physicist, but he has been Antonio's best friend since high school. Together, they would change the world.

Antonio looked upon his creation, letting himself fall for the feeling of pride tugging at his gut. He snapped out of his satisfaction-filled stupor as Dr. Grey stepped into the laboratory. "We are ready." Nolan said. "Are we really?" replied Antonio. "It depends on who you reference to when you say 'we'. If you mean 'we' as in humanity, then no. But we surpassed Humanity's capacity for innovation years ago. So I assume you mean 'we' as in you and I. In which case, yes, I believe 'we' are." Antonio laughed. "Not everything requires scientific evaluation every time. A 6 year old could've come to an identical conclusion while sparing the time-consuming process of elimination." Antonio replied. "True, but a 6 year old does not have the intelligence of a Harvard graduate with more degrees than a Kelvin thermometer." Nolan retorted. "By god, I believe that was a joke. Or at least as close you have come to one in years." Antonio walked with Nolan to the e-pod. The doors automatically closed. "Fifth floor, City Capital please." The pod beeped. "Yes, Dr. Freeman." In a blink of an eye, the elevator accelerated to a top speed of 95 mph as it descended 452 floors from Antonio's office penthouse and about 4 miles east to the city capital. As it traveled the forward telescreen provided a live view of the entire island of Triancia. Antonio purchased the island for 19.4 billion dollars from Cuba, before handpicking 50,000 TriTech employees to live there. Of course not one employee refused. Why would they? A free beach house on a Caribbean island was tempting, to say the least. The elevator beeped. "Now on the fifth floor. Have a nice day, Dr. Freeman." Antonio and Nolan walked silently down a hallway until they reached a large vault. Around the vault stood four guards, weapons ready, solemn faces embedded on them. Antonio approached a small keypad by the vault, before entering eight digits. After 10 years of entering the same string of numbers, of course Antonio had memorized it. 11162001. The date he was supposed to make history. Today's date. The vault verified the code, and mechanical clicking could be heard as every one of the Doorway's 42 locks disengaged. The vault swung open, and Antonio entered, followed by Nolan.

Please review and leave comments.


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II

(Sorry it took so long.)

Freeman was a realist. He never dreamed of fantasies; he planned future endeavors. But even the idea of what he was about to do made him skeptical, at one point. What he was doing was revolutionary; no, beyond that. And yet he had kept it a secret. There were only nine people on earth who knew what was behind the large vault in the Capital, including him. Not even the guards outside, who would give their lives protecting the vault, knew what was inside. When the occasional visitor or foreign politician would ask, Freeman would simply reply "The Future." Which, as it turns out, was absolute fact, Freeman thought as he approached the machine. "Power it up." He told Grey. Nolan stepped to the left, and started typing a series of code into the machine, nicknamed the Doorway. Freeman walked to a safe on the adjacent wall. A simple fingerprint scanner laid to the right of it. There was no need for extra security, when the whole room was being scanned constantly, to ensure only Freeman and Grey were in the room. Any sign of anything else, and the security team would burst in, MK2A Assault rifles at the ready. Freeman laid his right ring finger on the scanner, the chosen finger Freeman. The safe beeped, and swung open. Inside was a small, rectangular disk. To the average person, it would look like a simple 500 GB hard drive. But in reality, it was a magnetic key, which contained a concentrated amount of Trinium, a rare mineral Freeman had discovered himself. When inserted into the doorway, it would create a partial space rupture. Naturally, it was named the key. Freeman carefully carried the Key to Nolan, who inserted it into the Doorway. The Doorway hummed, and made a tone, indicating the rupture had been made successfully. Nolan handed Freeman the Lock, a series of code needed to amplify the rupture by a factor of ten. Freeman hit a switch on the far wall, and the wall split open, revealing a balcony. The murmurs of hundreds of people could be heard; however, was almost inaudible compared to the hum of over 90 news copters as they circled the island, eager to get the perfect coverage on what was supposed to be the greatest human achievement in history. Freeman walked outside.

"You picked a hell of a day to join us, newbie. This guy is a genius. The last time he called a press conference like this was to announce a new product called the Internet." Nate said as he piloted the helicopter. Of course he was exaggerating, Bryce thought, but not by that much. Everyone knew about Antonio Freeman, the genius who single-handedly revolutionized electronic devices all over the world. When someone like that calls a press conference, you can bet everyone is going to be there. Which was why he was there. Fox News wouldn't be caught dead not at an event like this. No one knew what was going to happen, which added to the excitement. The helicopter lurched to a halt, causing to Bryce look out the window. They were at least a mile from the shoreline still.  
"Aren't you going to get closer?" he asked  
"This is as close as we can get. He marked off this line that no one can pass over. Don't worry; he'll be broadcasting live feed from his cameras on the ground. We're just here for the public, ya know, to tell them we're on the scene."

Bryce certainly didn't feel on the scene. He powered up his AutoCam™ and set the timer for 60 seconds.  
"Alright, we go live in sixty. Try to keep the copter steady." He requested. Bryce nervously adjusted his tie. A great move by the execs, he thought. Send the new guy to cover the most important news event in recent times, just to test him. Bryce was determined to show the "X-X" that he was more than a worthy reporter. The AutoCam™ beeped as the countdown approached the ten-second mark. Bryce picked up his microphone. The machine beeped in rhythm signaling five, four, three, two, one.  
"If you're just now joining us, we are live right outside the island headquarters of TriTech, who are moments away from revealing what they are calling the most important event in human history. As you can see, all the press is here awaiting Antonio Freeman's announcement. While we wait, let's review some info on the billionaire genius found of TriTech." A pre-recorded video played on the screen.  
"Antonio Freeman. Dreamer. Doer. Innovator. Antonio graduated college with a Doctorate in Metaphysics and Chemistry from Harvard University, at only age 18. He then went on to find TriTech, the global leader of consumer and military electronics. Within 8 months of TriTech's founding, they already had an exclusive licensing deal with the United States Government, beating out rivals Enco and Nylon Industries. From there they simply beat out the competition with their AU operating systems and their RAIS Robotic Artificial Intelligence Systems, along with countless other consumer innovations such as the SecuRay Security and the Meta Brand Computer Systems. They also brought military breakthroughs, such as concentrated laser warfare and mechanized assault vehicles. All spearheaded by the man who changed the electronics of the world, Antonio Freeman."  
"We now go live to Antonio himself, for the reveal of the most important human advancement since agriculture."


End file.
